My Smash Story
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: Chaos. That's being a Smash Bro in a nutshell. Most would have gone insane due to all of it, but I can easily let it go. However, it wasn't always that easy for me. I had a lot of getting used to I had to do - a lot of emotional things I had to go through. I suppose you're wondering how I got through it. Well, let me start things from the beginning...
1. Prolouge

_**Hello everyone, and welcome to another story by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog. For this story, I decided to take on a different kind of use to the first person point of view, and I hope you like it. This story basically is my take on how Mega Man got into Smash Bros and how he settles into the Smash Mansion, along with the different obstacles he faces while doing so. This takes on a different point of view of where Mega Man is actually telling the story to another Smasher. I hope you like it.****  
**_

_**Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Let's get to the story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to their own companies. This story is written entirely for reader enjoyment. Nothing more, nothing less.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**IMPORTANT: Prologue is short for a reason.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

In the nearly two months that I've been in the Smash Mansion, I have learned many things. First of all, don't bother trying to play Uno Attack with Mario, unless you want to start the game over fifteen thousand times because he's cheated or pushed the button 3 times, making a bunch of unwanted cards fly out of the machine all because you take more than one second to make a move. Second, don't openly admit Princess Peach's cooking stinks because she will whack your head with a frying pan and make you eat the food anyway. Third, don't go into the cafeteria freezer to get anything unless you want to be locked in there by some idiot Smash Bro for three hours. Fourth, don't scream over the intercom that this place is full of Nintendo snobs (no matter how much you truly think so) because you'll get your butt kicked (Sonic was in one of his "moods" and barked that over the intercom and everyone from Nintendo in the mansion came out and tackled his behind an hour later.) Fifth, and most importantly DO NOT refuse to do Wii Fit Trainer's yoga, eat her doughnuts, or say anything negative about health around her, because she will chase you around like a crazy lady with your axe. Trust me, I did all three in one day and it's NOT something you want to deal with.

That's just the beginning of the chaos that happens at this mansion on a daily basis. I didn't even get to saying about your lloud and obnoxious wake-up call at 5:30AM, consisting of noises from the armpits, horrible singing, and other random stuff blaring over the intercom that nobody - especially me, whose patience is zero in the mornings - wants to hear when they're not completely awake, or the uncalled for food fights that happen at every meal because of some Smash Bro who's bored and would rather see food fly all over then see it eaten.

I haven't even began to truly Brawl,, since my Final Smash is unknown still and nobody can Brawl without a final Smash (unless the Smash Ball is turned off, and that isn't even a real Brawl). Yours is unknown too, so we're sitting ducks until it's revealed .If Brawling is anything like the mansion itself, I'm in for a ride when I do a real brawl with the Smash Ball on. Well, at least Master Hand was kind enough to throw a stage in from my universe. Even though it's Dr. Wily's castle, I still can't help but be a little wary of people Brawling on it, since chaotic Smash Bros + Brawl in your world = your world destroyed even more than it was to begin with. I remember Mario, Pikachu, Olimar, and Sonic all coming in and barking at us because their worlds have been torn up by unruly Brawling sessions and that they are not pleased (why they made me come in and listen to their holes, I will never know, because like I said, I haven't Brawled yet, so I haven't done anything to ruin their worlds.). Plus, if they tear up my world even more than it already is - especially if they go in there and tear up Dr. Wily's Castle when he's not active at the moment - I'm who has to deal with the consequences. There's just too much other stuff going on in my world, and there isn't really time for unwanted extra encounters with Dr. Wily if they can be avoided.

Chaos. That's being a Smash Bro in a nutshell. I bet you wonder how I am not insane like the Wii Fit Trainer, or a mental nutcase like you can be.. Well, to be honest with you, I don't really know. Perhaps it's the fact that back at home - back when it wasn't just junk like it is now - my little sister, Roll was just like these Smash Bros. She would sometimes do some silly things. Every morning when we would have breakfast, most of the time the food would end up all over the place because we'd end up in a mini food fight with our breakfasts (Dr. Light would not be happy and he would tell us to clean it up immediately ). In the afternoon, I would probably end up and at least one situation with her. Usually it's just a prank, like that time when she put superglue on my chair, and it wouldn't come off of me until Dr. Light pulled it off, which sent me flying across the lab. (That was a very horrible experience) or the time when she attached a bucket of water to my room door, and when I opened it to go into my room, water went all over, followed by the bucket straight on my head. Sometimes, though it was something that was either really embarrassing or scary to me. I remember once when we were at the movies, she spilled her entire bag of popcorn and king-sized soda all over me and I had to sit in it all because I didn't want to miss any of the movie. I even remember her locking me in the bathroom once with the light off after telling me there was a ghost in there with glowing red eyes. I screamed my fanny off for fifteen entire minutes, until Dr. Light came in and turned on the light, asking me what in the world I was doing.

So yeah, I guess you can say, my sister is just like these Smash Bros are, which is my reason for not going absolutely bananas in this place as soon as I got here. Although yes, it all gets annoying, I can easily let it go and forget about it. However, it wasn't always that easy to me. I had a lot of getting used to I had to do...a lot of emotional crap I had to go through. After all, I didn't tell you that everything but Dr. Wily's castle in my world is currently destroyed, or that Dr. Light and Roll are both dead now. Those things all happened at the same time, and it was a difficult journey for me to get to be the way I am now. I suppose I should start things from the beginning.

So,please sit down and while you're at it, I suggest you go and grab something from the fountain drink machine in the cafeteria over there. I recommend an ICEE...provided that Yoshi hasn't busted the handles again, and sit down for awhile, because this is going to take awhile to tell.


	2. Coming

_**Please note that the prologue has a few edits. I thought the way that it was put originally sounded like an too much like an interactive entry, so I made it that the story is being told to another Smasher...**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Coming**

**O**h. I see you've come back, ten minutes later. Glad to see that Yoshi didn't bust the ICEE handles - Master Hand would have been very mad if he did. The Smash Mansion does have great ICEEs - well, at least I think so, anyway. I think you do too, since you seem to drink them all of the time. Then again, you're not picky on things.

Anyway, getting on with what I was going to say...

_**X.X.X.X**_

**I** never thought I would be in Smash Bros. Sure, I wanted to be. Sonic and Mario always sent Dr. Light E-mails with attached video clips of their "Brawls Of The Day". Every time Dr. Light would show me the videos, I would be jealous. You see, lately, I'd been getting little to no attention. I don't remember the last time I actually was in a game -and I'm not talking about the other version of me, Mega Man X. He can jump off a cliff for all I care. I know that's rude to say about my counterpart, but that's honestly how I feel about it. To him, I don't exist, and personally, I bet if I ever walked up to him, he wouldn't know who the heck I was anyway, even though without me, I doubt he would have ever come to be in the first place. Whatever. Things are how they are. What can I do about it? I just went on with my business. Being that we hadn't hear from Dr. Wily in a long time, my sister and I, along with Dr. Light just hung out in the lab. Dr. Light would do his work, and we would find something to do with ourselves. Occasionally, we'd be allowed to go shopping or see a movie, but those times were rare, since Dr. Light didn't like handing out money very often. Little did I know, things for me were about to change...

It was a normal day. A rather boring one if you ask me. Dr. Light was working on something or another, and my sister was still asleep. It was a rare day that I actually was up and motivated before she was. Usually she was the one getting me up because I never felt like motivating until noon. That was mostly because I had to deal with Dr. Wily the day before, but now that we quit hearing from him, I'd been getting up earlier. Dr. Light told me that I could watch TV until Roll gets up, and then he'd allow us to have breakfast. Dr. Light never let one of us eat breakfast without the other - according to him, it was improper to do so. I never saw anything wrong with it, but I never was one to argue with him. Unfortunately, there wasn't jack squat on the TV, so I was stuck sitting on the couch watching some dumb news program for the noise while I waited on Roll to get up. Hopefully, I won't be waiting too long.

I sighed, looking at the TV, which was now on commercial, advertising some stupid air freshener. Those commercials always did and still do go on about how the air freshener "eliminates odors". They don't - all they do is irritate your nose and make the room smell like -insert whatever scent the air freshener is here- and stinkies. Trust me, Dr. Light used air fresheners all the time. I absolutely hated them.

**BANG!**

I jolted up, almost instinctively hitting the MUTE button on the TV, and stood up upon hearing the noise. Perhaps Roll had banged into something, or whatever. However, if it had been that, she would have been screaming right now, and I heard nothing of the sort. I left the room to investigate what was going on. I didn't think it was anything major, but I was still curious.

That's when I saw them - a set of baddies I'd never seen before. They were wearing suits of green, and their eyes looked creepy, almost as if they were possessed. I saw tiny purple dots leaking from their backs. There were hundreds - no, thousands - of them that appeared practically out of nowhere, and were destroying everything.

I knew whatever they were, they didn't belong here, and they had to be eliminated before Dr. Light or Roll, or Rush come in and get trampled on. I activated my Mega Buster and began blasting them.

It seemed though, that the more I blasted, the more of them began showing up. I knew in the back of my head that I wasn't going to be able to take them down on my own, and I would either shut down or get trampled on in a matter of time. However, I refused to quit. I'd been in worse situations. I was going to pull through just like any other time.

However, the things were swarming around fast. No longer could I see the surroundings of the living room. All I could see were the creatures. Some were focused on getting me, while others had another destination. I felt myself quickly becoming tired, but I kept on blasting the creatures that I could. Suddenly,

**THUMP!**

I looked over towards Dr. Light's workroom door, which was currently closed. Well, it _was_ closed. Now the thing is dented slightly. Someone or something had made their way in there, and I was determined to find out what. Blasting my way through the creatures, I rushed for the door, kicking it in, not caring that Dr. Light would yell at me later.

The creatures were all around now, and I could see some unfamiliar robots around as well, but barely, since the creatures blocked most of my sight. I continued to try and blast them away, but there were just too many of them. I faintly heard Dr. Light screaming and Rush barking as the creatures swarmed me. I struggled to keep blasting them. My energy was quickly becoming drained. I sank down onto the ground as all went black...

I would never see my creator again...

_**. . . . .**_

"Come on, I know that you're in here somewhere...don't tell me they got you too. There's something important I need to tell you!"

I woke up to a bright light shining in my face. I realized after a few minutes that it was sunlight. I grunted as I attempted to sit up. I was heavily damaged, sparks flying like crazy from me and my eyes flickering every now and then. I looked up and saw one of those robots that had swarmed the mansion standing above me. Expecting it to be a leftover sent to attack me, I shakily activated my Mega Buster. However, just as I'm about to charge it, the robot puts a hand on my arm.

"I'm not here to hurt you…I'm the only good one. Well, at least now I am." he said. He looked away for a moment, obviously saddened by the last part. However, he quickly turned back to me. "I was sent here to give you this letter, but some unexpected other things decided to happen in the process. Mario, Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Link are taking care of them as we speak."

"All this…over a letter…?" I said quietly, my damages causing me to barely be able to talk.

"Not entirely." the robot said. "Anyway, let me get you fixed up. If you stay in this condition you're not going to make it."

I didn't bother saying anything. I was too messed up to really do much of anything but lay there. Somehow, the other robot was able to repair me with what was left of the tools, and sat me up against the wall. I was still weak, but at least I was now in a stable condition .

"Listen…I need to give you this." the robot said, pulling out a letter, stamped with a familiar icon. I had an idea what is was and I probably would have been piping with joy had the circumstances not been how they were. I peeled the sticker off and opened the letter.

"It's a notice that you're going to be in the next Smash Tournament…Well, it was supposed to be an invite, but seeing as how your world is trashed…it seems you're stuck going whether you want to or not. But Mario insists that he, Link, Kirby, and Donkey Kong do a practice fight with you. It's standard protocol, so I can't argue with it. Anyway, watch for them…they'll be here shortly. Meantime, I suggest you just keep yourself turned off for awhile or whatever."

I just nodded, not sure what to say.

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you." the robot said as he left.

I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure whether to be scared, happy, or devastated. I was happy that I was finally going to be in Smash Bros, and finally get some recognition for a change, but I was all the same scared. Going to Smash Bros meant leaving my universe and being thrown in with a bunch of Nintendo people. I've seen them all in Mario and Sonic's "Brawl Videos", but never in person. I couldn't help but be a little scared. On top of that, I was devistated. I knew Dr. Light, Roll, and Rush had to be dead, and I was still letting that sink in. It hurt...a lot, and now I was going to have to go to some unknown Mansion right after all of this... Shaking like crazy with devastation and shock, I got up and I ran...

**...**

Next thing I knew, it had been a week. I had just taken off running with no particular destination. I helped people where I could, but mostly, I just ran. I made it all the way back to where Dr. Wily's Castle was. At this point, I really was ready to just turn myself in to him and let him send me to the trash bin. I'd lost everything. But the will to help everyone has prevented me from doing that. Standing on a pile of rubble helped me. It helped me to clear my thoughts by looking at the full moon which was behind me. It seemed to fill the entire sky. I turned off again automatically, relaxing for a small while.

Several minutes later:

"Hey, you!"

I immediately turned back on at the sudden shout. My eyes lit up and I looked to see that Mario has arrived, with Kirby, Link, and Donkey Kong. I''d met Mario in person before and we were alright with each other for the most part. However, the other three, I wasn't sure about.

"Let's-a-go to the Smash Mansion!" Mario said. "I would-a fight with-a you but I heard-a from R.O.B. you nearly-a didn't make it, so we can-a skip the introductory fights if-a you want."

"But I'm not ready to go yet." I said. It was true. I didn't want to leave. The place was trashed, I knew. Dr. Light, Roll, and Rush were dead, I knew. Still, I had a spark of hope. I had hope that everything would be okay again. I had hope that I would somehow be able to fix everything like I had before for all of these years. I wasn't ready to leave my world..not when everyone needs me. I hated myself for letting this happen, and I have fallen into a depression, but I still was not ready to give up on others who need me and on a possibility that this could be fixed with time.

"Well, it's either go now or we have to fight you and you're still going anyway." Link said. I don't think he intended it to be heard, but I still heard it anyway.

"Alright then, if you guys want a fight then I'm more than happy to give one." I said. I wasn't about to leave my universe easily. I disappeared in a blue light and appeared back on the ground, Mega Buster held in front of me.

Mario, being the obvious leader of the group, started first by rushing at me, followed by the others. I used my sliding move to knock all four of them out of the way, and I hit them with a few quick blasts from my Mega Buster. They didn't see it coming and all four of them were knocked back. I think they were surprised at my speed, for someone who had almost died a week ago.

So the four decided to try different tactics on me by splitting into two teams. One was Mario and Kirby and the other was Link and Donkey Kong. Mario fires a fireball at me, which I jump over. to get hit. This gave Kirby an opening and he managed to kick me. I was thrown back a little, but remained on my feet nonetheless. I charged up my Mega Buster and blasted a huge blast at them. Of course, all four were pushed back again.

I rushed back at them, but was tackled onto the ground by Kirby, who delivered a few kicks and punches before I broke free, jumping into the air. Unfortunately for me, Donkey Kong was waiting and hammered me to the ground with two fists.

I hit the ground hard. I also had been damaged badly in the fight. Once again I was sparking, and my eyes flickered. I felt like I was going to fall out right then and there – that monkey was nothing to mess around with. Now I understood why he came with them. I struggled to catch my breath again.

"Come on, we can make this a lot easier on you if you would just come with us to the mansion!" Link yelled. "This world is trash anyway, and it's for your own good! If you're thinking you can save it, you can't! It's too late for that now!"

It was in that moment that I snapped.

I glared at them, mostly directing it at Link. I wasn't leaving. I refused to accept the fact that my world is ruined forever. This city has been in worse shapes. I always was able to fix everything. I would do that this time, and I was not going to any Smash Mansion. I wasn't going to give up on whatever people might still be alive. I didn't care what Link said. I could save this world, regardless of what he or _anybody_ said!

I forced myself up and drew two Metal Blades. I threw them both. One at Mario because he was the leader and it was probably his idea to send me away while people still needed me, and the other at Link, because of what he'd said. Mario got hit and his cap spun off of his head which resulted in him losing some of his money in the process, which I picked up. Link puts up his shield, but the blade scratched it up. Meanwhile, Kirby and Donkey Kong stood there.

I fired off a Crash Bomb at Kirby while Mario and Link were trying to recover from the blades that had been thrown at them. The bomb latched onto Kirby's face and blew up, sending Kirby flying.

At that moment, Mario recovered from the blade attack and rushed at me. Immediately, I summon my Leaf Sheild and throw it at him, which sends him flying away again. I jump into the air and throw a Hard Knuckle at Donkey Kong since he was too busy scratching his butt to pay me any mind. He went flying, and I hit him in midair with my Fire sword to make sure he went away. Link was the only one left now, and I immediately slashed him with a Slash Claw, sending him flying, followed by a Spark Shock. All of these attacks caused the four of them to land on the ground, winded. However, I gave them no opportunity to get up. I picked all four of them up with my Super Arm and sent them flying up into the air. As they were flying, I activated a Flame Blast, blasting a huge blast of fire at all four of them. All four were blasted away and they didn't return. Unfortunately for me, I felt myself overheating. I sank down and passed out once again...

**X.X.X.X.X.**

"Uh, I hate to interrupt your story time, but Master Hand would like for you to get in there and clean up all of those Metal Blades that you threw in your mini-brawl with Mario over a Sorry! game." Sonic says at that moment, walking in. 'He'd like it done immediately."

Oh snap, I forgot about that mess! You're not the only one who sometimes acts like a lunatic. Hold on a minute while I take care of that, okay? You know Sonic, don't you? R.O.B. probably told you about him. You're good friends with R.O.B. I hear. He's very happy to have you as his new friend, by the way. Anyway, be right back!

You smile, still drinking your ICEE, and wave.

Sonic, you better not do anything silly to the guy while I'm out!


	3. Entering The Mansion

**Chapter Two: Entering The Mansion  
**

You're still there! Thank goodness Sonic didn't freak you - what? He went on about your axe problem again? Ah, it's nothing. We all have problems, including him. What? He spilled your ICEE? Ah never mind, I'll get you a new one later. For now I ought to get back to the story I was trying to tell you before it got interrupted.

_**X.X.X.X.X**_

My vision slowly came into focus to reveal the robot from earlier, standing over me. I was in a cot of some sort with all of the fans around me on and an ice pack on my head.

"Yet you're still here anyway, just like Link told you you would be." the robot said. "We've dealt with stubborn Smashers before. They all end up here in the end. What you did - all it did was hurt your own self.. You know full well you couldn't have survived in that world. You know it, I know it. It was all for your own good."

"And because of Mario, Link, Kirby and Donkey Kong taking me away from my world against my will, any survivors in my town have no one!" I snapped, finding out clearly that I had been taken to the mansion even when I said I didn't want to be here. "I had a job to do at home and those four acted like they don't even care about my world. Link flat out told me everything was trashed! Those four only cared about themselves and their lousy Smash Tourney!"

"No, they did it for your own good." the robot said. "You would have died had you stayed. Those things that attacked your home – the Primids – would have killed you, or you would have just shut down because of overheating, freezing or just flat out not getting what you need."

"I would have been fine." I snapped. "You people didn't even give me a chance!"

"Had we, you wouldn't even be here today." the robot said."You were out for three days as it was."

"Three days?!" I was shocked to hear that.

"Yes, three days." the robot said. "There's just no way you would have survived another week in that world."

"I wouldn't have cared; at least I would have died helping people out!" I shouted.

"Listen…My world had a similar fate as yours." the robot said. "My creator was killed just like yours; my home was destroyed just like yours. Like you, I wanted to help out. But I had to leave. I was forced to work for the Subspace Army as the Ancient Minister. I had no option, I had nowhere else to go. At least you were lucky to have been able to go somewhere. At least you weren't forced to go with the bad guys and have your family as your minions and watch them all die for pointless reasons because of you! Yet you have the nerve to act how you did! Your situation was nothing! Yet you have the nerve to be mad about it. Sure you lost a few townsfolk. Sure you lost your creator, but at least you weren't forced to be the one who caused them to be lost because you had no choice but to do that or be left to die. At least Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, and Kirby wanted you to have a chance before that happened…yet you have the nerve to fight them away, steal their money, and cause them to lose their belongings!"

I sat there, taking all of this in. I realized my situation was indeed nothing compared to this robot's. I suddenly felt bad for taking Mario's coins and for even bothering to fight. They were saving me and what I did to thank them was fight them and cause them to lose their valuables.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Don't tell me sorry." the robot said. "You should tell them sorry."

"I don't think I can face up to them now." I said softly, looking down at the ground. I was ashamed of myself for acting how I did. "But thank you…for helping me realize that my situation was nothing compared to yours. I overreacted."

"It's no problem." the robot says. "Anyway, my name's R.O.B. and you are…?"

"I am Mega Man, although my real name is Rock. I was created by Dr. Light, and I protect the world from Dr. Wily-"

"Hold it, we don't need the extras!" R.O.B. said. "You just need to say your name around here. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, I wanted to give you a tour of the place, but it'll have to wait until lunch since Master Hand didn't intro you yet." R.O.B. said. "But first I wanted to show you something I managed to recover from your world."

R.O.B. got in the closet and pulled out a box, opening it.

"Just stick your hand in." he said.

Cautiously, I did just that, not sure what I would find. However, I am shocked to find that I get a lick. Then barks. Then the entire box falls over onto its side. Unfortunately I went with it, and was shocked when I saw Rush run out of the box and tackle me.

"How?" was all I could say.

"When I was looking for you, I found him." R.O.B. said. "He wasn't too badly damaged, but I decided to keep him as a surprise for another time. To let you know you didn't lose everyone."

"Thank you for saving him." I said, smiling. "I don't know what I could do in return. After what I did to Mario, Kirby, Link, and Donkey Kong, I for sure didn't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves to at least have someone from their world around." R.O.B. said. "After all, I didn't want you to end up with no one like I did."

"Did you find Dr. Light?" I ask. "Or anyone else, for that matter?"

"I couldn't find anybody besides the dog." R.O.B. said. "I'm sorry."

I nodded, and looked away. I knew what happened to Dr. Light. I wouldn't be seeing him again. For the first time, that fact had finally set in…and it hurt. I kept my gaze fixed on the floor, and I didn't know I could cry. Until today that was.

"Hey, hey, please no tears." R.O.B. said. "I know…it's sad to know that you won't see your creator again. But at least you have your dog and you are safe. You're going to have a fresh start here. There are over 30 Smashers here and I'm sure some of them will be your friends. I'll be your first one, but you have to promise to keep it secret… I'm not supposed to befriend newbies before they are actually introduced. If Master Hand knew about all of this, he would be angry."

"Okay." I mumbled. R.O.B. offered a hand to help me up, since Rush had now moved. I grabbed it.

"Come on, it's lunch time now so I can give you a quick tour." R.O.B. said. "But we have to make it quick, we don't want anyone seeing you yet."

I nodded and stood up as we headed to tour the mansion. Rush obediently followed beside me.

R.O.B. gave me a tour of everything, ranging from the rooms to a glimpse of Master Hand's office. He even was nice enough to pick me up an ICEE on our brief go-by of the cafeteria, although he kind of had to just throw it together because he didn't want anyone in there to come out and find me standing in the hallway. If that happened, Master Hand wouldn't be happy. Although I still didn't quite understand why he would be mad about a new person making friends, I didn't question it. After all, I have yet to meet this "Master Hand" figure, and just from the name, I know that he must be the boss of this place.

"Okay...down here are some of the rooms." R.O.B. continued with the tour after I had grabbed my ICEE. "Once you get officially introduced as a resident of the Smash Mansion, you'll get one of those...Unfortunately, you're not going to get your own room since the rooms are already occupied to capacity as it is. I have a feeling Master Hand is going to give everyone a room mate...though I don't really want one. They just invade your personal space."

I shrugged. I didn't really mind the idea of roommates, since I have lived with my sister my entire life. Since the lab was so small, she and I lived in the same room. At times she was annoying to me, but overall, I am used to it.

"I'm just too reserved to have anybody in my room invading my space." R.O.B. continues. "There's some things I don't want even one person seeing that I like to keep private in my own room."

"Hm...just curious, who do you think I'd end up roomed with?" I ask.

"Maybe one of the other two newbies, or maybe Sonic, since he's probably the closest to you besides Mario." R.O.B. said. "But I have a feeling that he's not going to react very well when he meets you."  
"Why, we were fine the last time that we met." I said, recalling the comic that we met in. We got along great, and I actually wanted to see more of him sometime.

"Well...Smash Bros is something completely different." R.O.B. said. "If he sees that another third party person has been invited to Smash Bros - especially you - he will hit the roof. He takes this thing way too seriously. I mean, it's an honor to be here and all, but it's not your life. Unfortunately, I could never get that point across. No matter what I do, Sonic will always take Smash Bros too seriously - heck, there was a day that Master Hand suspended him from Brawling for an entire day because he spent the entire day doing alloy training and refused to give others a turn."

"What?" I say, perking up at the mention of Alloy Training. "They have Alloy Training here too?"

"They have everything here." R.O.B. said. "They have Alloy Training, Sandbag Training, and even little simulator Brawls where you get to pick out who your opponent is!"

"When do you think I could do that?" I asked.

"I don't know...maybe tonight when nobody's there?" R.O.B said after a few minutes of thought on it. "Like I said and have been saying, we can't have anybody seeing you before you are formally introduced by Master Hand. Unfortunately, Sonic has reserved Training for the day until 9pm, so we'll have to wait until at least that time to do anything, but I still think you ought to do some training. You need to get a feel for how a Brawl works and you need to figure out your fighting style."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Just then, I hear the cafeteria door start to open. R.O.B. quickly grabbed me and rushed me back to where I was in Master Hand's office, rolling as fast as his robotic wheels would let him. Luckily, he gets me in the office just before Kirby stepped out of the cafeteria.

**X.X.X.X**

At that moment, there's a knock. A few seconds later, the door opens again.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you again during your story, but can we Brawl?" Sonic asks, walking in. "Zelda was supposed to be my opponent for today, but she cancelled because she has some "royal business" to attend to. We'll have the Smash Ball turned off. I just really want to Brawl."

Well, it looks like I have to leave - again. This should only take a couple of minutes, and then I'll be back. Don't try and tear anything up while I'm gone!


	4. Meeting the Hand

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Hand**

See, I told you I wouldn't be long. It was a pretty good match. It was nice to go out and Brawl again, although I don't take a bunch of pleasure in pointless fighting. I always try to remember that it's all just fun and games, but another part of me could never wrap around it. Anyway, let's get back to the story. Hopefully I can continue it uninterrupted this time... Huh? You're wondering if I won? Eh, I didn't, but it was really close. Of course, I knew I'd lose. I'm just a newbie and Sonic has seniority over me, even if he's only been here for going on five years or so. Wait...that is a long time, isn't it? Anyway, getting back to the topic at hand.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Whew...that was a close one..." R.O.B. said when he finally got me to the office. "If I hadn't gotten you here in time, who knows what would have happened. Oh, the other two newbies came while we were gone!"

He points to the window, where two figures can be seen. The tallest one I can make out to be a lady of some sort dressed in what seems to be workout clothes. The other one is rather short, probably another child. Curious as to who they are, I open up the door.

My predictions were pretty close, since I see what appears to be a fitness instructor and a young child standing there.

"Is this the Smash Mansion?" the fitness instructor asked me.

I nodded. I couldn't help but try and hide a slight blush at her. I think I was getting a crush on her. However, I pushed that aside. Crushing on someone who just got here would be weird...and especially so being that me crushing on anyone in the first place is rather weird. Ater all, as humanlike as I am and as I like to present myself as, I am still a robot, and robots crushing on people equals gross.

"That's great, can you please direct us to Master Hand?" she asks.

"Uh...I don't know him." I said, snapping out of my thoughts. I still hadn't met the Hand yet so I didn't know what he looked like, let alone where he could be.

"Wait...are you the other newbie?" the child speaks up this time. "Just call me Villager for now. My real name's a secret!"

"And I'm Wii Fit Trainer." the fitness instructor said.

"Nice to meet you both." I said with a grin.

Suddenly, R.O.B. opened the door.

"So now all of the newbies are here...that's great!" he said as happily as a robot like himself could manage. "I guess I'd better let the Hand know that all three of you are here then. I'll give Villager and Wii Fit Trainer a tour at dinner if I can."

He quickly left the room again. I pulled out one of the nearby swivel chairs and sat in it, a little nervous. I still was nervous around Wii Fit Trainer, and no matter how many times I tried to convince myself that I was _not _crushing on her, the more nervous I got. I spun around in the chair, looking down at the floor and thinking about the events of a few hours ago. Villager (you) just stood there, swaying your head from side to side like always, and Wii Fit Trainer logged onto one of the computers in the small office-like room we were in.

A few minutes later, R.O.B. came back out.

"Master Hand wants to speak with you guys." R.O.B. said. "Come with me and we'll go to his office."

The three of us all head towards R.O.B. in nervous silence. I'm still nervous into silence around Wii Fit Trainer, and you were in your own world of smiles and whatever. We walked through the halls in silence. I was wondering what Master Hand is going to be like. I hoped he' wasn't creepy, mean, or anything like that.

We soon arrived at the office, where a giant, disembodied hand wss floating above the main chair. I blinked in confusion. At first, I had thought the "Hand" part of his name was just a title - not that he was an actual hand! How could a hand run Smash Bros? I shook my head, pushing these questions to the back of my head and sat down in one of the swivel chairs lined up in front of the desk. You and Wii Fit Trainer followed suit. R.O.B. just decided that he would wait at the door for Master Hand to be done with us. I swayed from side to side in the chair silently.

"Be still with the chairs or I won't start!" boomed Master Hand. He was obviously not pleased with me swaying from side to side in the chair, so I immediately stopped not wanting to make any more of a bad first impression on our boss than I possibly have already, even though he hasn't been in here but five minutes.

"Now that all of the chairs and what not are still, I can get started." Master Hand said after a few minutes of silence. "In case you all were not aware of all of this earlier, welcome to the Smash Mansion, home of the tournament known as Super Smash Bros. Once everything is set up for this new tourney - which will take some time - you guys will officially be able to compete in friendly fights with other warriors such as yourselves."

Just then, a hand shot up. I looked up, noticing it was yours.

"Um, sir, I'm just some random Villager" you said. "Isabelle didn't say I was-"

"Well forget what this Isabelle said!" Master Hand interrupted. "You're going to be fighting because that's what Smash Bros is about, right?"

"But Mr. Hand, I didn't bring my fighting clothe-

"What you have on is fine!" Master Hand interrupted. "Any other questions before I continue?"

Silence...

"Now, continuing on before I was interrupted, not once, but twice by unnecessary questions." Master Hand continued. "You're the first three newbies of many we are going to have in Smash Bros 4. Last time when we shoved all of the Brawl newcomers in all at once, it didn't make for a nice time, especially with both Sonic and Snake coming in at the same time, causing all kinds of chaos to break loose in this mansion about third party people being shoved in on "a day's notice", even though efforts were made to notify everyone about the third parties. Apparently nobody was listening when I played the _Sonic Joins The Brawl _and _Snake Joins the Brawl_ videos before the tourney was to begin because it was as if nobody even knew they were coming. Since nobody listened to the videos, nobody knew that third party Smashers were coming, so everyone was mad when they came in. That led to both Sonic and Snake not getting a warm welcome, which is unacceptable and embarrassing to us because we didn't treat third party Smashers with. This chaos is not going to be happening in Smash Bros 4. So with you three, we are testing out something new. The actual tourney isn't starting until sometime next year, but we're going to get the three of you in the mansion now, so any bitternesses can be resolved before anybody else is put in here. Meantime, we're also going to notify any Brawlers I chose to let return about their returning, so that can get out of the way. Do you three have any necessary questions about what is about to happen?"

"But I still need -"

"If I hear anymore about the fighting clothes, you're going to be wearing nothing to Brawl because you won't Brawl at all!" Master Hand interrupted you.

By this point, I was in my own world, thinking of how chaotic it must've been for Sonic and Snake to have to deal with being the first third party Smashers entering the tourney and having a bunch of Nintendo people screaming and yelling at them for being here. I shuddered at the thought, fearing a similar situation will be in the mix when I get introed tomorrow. I tried to assure myself that perhaps they would have expected more third party guests and the welcoming process won't be as chaotic, but I cannot completely calm myself.

"Alright, you all are dismissed." Master Hand said, motioning himself as if shooing us away. I got up and left the room, not bothering to wait for anybody else, and walked back to where R.O.B. was still waiting on us.

"So...How did it go?" he asked.

"That Hand is mean!" you yelled. "He yelled all because I was trying to say that I needed my fighting clothes!"

"About five times..." I added quietly.

"Yeah...about that..." R.O.B. started. "Master Hand doesn't take well to being interrupted or being asked questions that he doesn't feel are relevant or important to the discussion. So best thing to do is not ask him anything even if you do have questions. If you have questions, just ask another Smasher."

"You could have told me sooner." you mumbled as Wii Fit Trainer wandered in.

"Well now you know, because I gaurantee you that that is just one of many visits you'll make to Master Hand's office.." R.O.B. said. "Anyway, it's getting late, so I'll show you where you'll be sleeping for the night."

The three of us simply nodded in agreement. R.O.B. led us back to the little office room we had been in before, and points in the back room where our beds are set didn't look exactly comfortable, and they seemed more like cots than actual beds.

"Tomorrow, you are going to be introduced formally, so this sleeping situation is just for one night." he said upon seeing our shocked expressions.

I didn't say anything, but nodded to him to say thank you as I down on one of the beds. I must've fallen asleep at some point.

**x.x.x.x.**

I think that's where I'll cut off for the day, since it's getting late, and we should all be getting to bed. Feel free to stop by tomorrow and hear more - if I remember where exactly I was, haha. Anyway, goodnight!

You nod and leave the room.


	5. Introduced

**Chapter Four: Introduced**

The next day arrives and you immediately come in to see me after the usual morning routine is done, which consists of waking up, cleaning up, and eating breakfast. Luckily for you, I am already there and waiting on you. You sit down on the stool near my bed. I know exactly where we were. And I am not about to get interrupted again, so I'm not going to be stopping.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Up up up!" R.O.B. yelled at 8:AM. "You guys have to get up and cleaned up now! The welcoming ceremony is in 30 minutes! Hurry!"

I opened my eyes to hearing R.O.B. yell this. How I hated (and still do, by the way) sleeping in my armor. However, at the time, I didn't have anything else to wear, so I just kept it on. I quickly got started on my morning routine before R.O.B. has a hissy and cleaning supplies for us have already been provided. I grabbed a toothbrush and some cleaning supplies and got to getting myself cleaned up. Meantime, you and Wii Fit Trainer were frantically running around, trying to clean up and make sure you all look your best for the welcoming ceremony as R.O.B. continued to rush us. This is one of those times when I was happy that it never took me long to get ready to go.

"_ALRIGHT, I HOPE YOU'RE READY!"_ R.O.B. boomed. "_MASTER HAND WANTS TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"_

Quickly, the three of us lined up. Wii Fit Trainer was still trying to get her hair into her ponytail and you were still brushing your teeth. I get in the back of the small line, a little nervous.

"This train is now departing!" R.O.B. yells and leads us towards Master Hand's office. Within a few minutes, we're walking through the door. I was already starting to dislike this office. It must've been something about the feel of it that made me not like it, but whatever it is, I didn't like it..

"I hope all of you had a wonderful sleep, because today is your big day!" Master Hand said. "Today you three are going to be introduced into the Smash Mansion as official members of the Smash Community."

"Just us?" I asked. "Isn't there anybody else?"

"Well, I did contact another person, but they are not set to come in until October at the earliest." Master Hand said. "And before you ask me to go into details on who that person is, I am not going to tell you. I already know who all is going to be in Smash Bros 4, but I am leaving it a mystery until next year as far as the full roster, so that means you are waiting until they come in to find out who they are. Like I said, you three are a test run to see if my intro protocols are going to be appropriate for everybody else."

My mind drifts to who that newbie could be. I know that as a third party Smasher, I will not get any buddies from my games, except for probably an Assist Trophy if they decide to keep those around. And if I get an Assist Trophy, it'll be somebody I don't like. I'm wondering if it's going to be another Nintendo person or if they are going to add another third party Smasher. If it's another third party Smasher, I wonder where they will be from and what kind of Brawler and person they will be. I always liked the idea of having special guests (okay, maybe I'm biased because I'm one myself) because it always brings in something new. It'd be really boring if just Nintendo people went to Smash Bros because then they wouldn't have much to talk about since they have a lot in common since they're from the same company. I supposed I will find out who this mystery person is in October.

"Why can't they be here sooner?" you mumbled. "October is three months away."

"Let's just say the person has other obligations right now." Master Hand said. "Now, I am going to make my announcement, and you three just head on over to the lobby."

The three of us nodded in compliance. As the intercom clicked on, R.O.B. led us into the lobby and behind a red curtain. How I hate being hidden behind curtains. It just felt...awkward every time. I will never understand why it's so nice for something to be hidden behind a curtain to make surprise. R.O.B. nodded us a good luck and left the room.

"This. Is. So. _EMBARRASSING_!" Wii Fit Trainer yells. "We're about to be introed in front of everybody!"

"I don't see what's so embarrassing about that, but this curtain...it can just go." I said, pulling at it.

"Of course, you see nothing embarrassing!" yells Wii Fit Trainer. "Why should you? Everyone wanted you here, and you're a mascot. Everyone's going to suck it all to you because they wanted you here! That's how it is. They did the same thing with Sonic when he first got here because he's a mascot and they all wanted him here. But me...they're just going to think I'm a wasted Smash Roster spot."

"Well, it is truth." you speak up. "Why did you even come -"

Wii Fit Trainer slaps you.

"I came here to represent health and fitness." Wii Fit Trainer explains. "I originally was just going to be a training assistant to Smashers, but I wanted to show Master Hand I am capable of fighting as a real Smasher. So he said I can be a Smasher."

"You know...once these Assist Trophies hear that you're gonna be in, they're gonna have a riot." You say. "I overheard Waluigi and Shadow saying they will. They said if any lousy Smashers end up introed, they are having a riot."

"They better not!" I shout. "I don't want to deal with a riot on my first day!"

"Well you might have to!" you yell.

"Guys, thanks for the vote of confidence...I _really_ feel good about this now.._.NOT_!' Wii Fit Trainer mumbled.

"Alright, folks, you'd better shut this convo about riots and wasted Smash Roster spots down because we're about to start." R.O.B. said as he poked his head in.

With that said, we go silent. I heard Master Hand coming in. His booming voice was so loud that I can hear every word he said.

"Alright, everyone, _SETTLE DOWN_!" he boomed over the yelling Smash Bros.

Immediately, silence comes over the room. Geez, Master Hand has a lot of authority. I still am amazed that he can silence a whole group of video game people like he silenced us yesterday in his office.

"I have a very important announcement for everyone!" Master Hand began, sounding excited. From the sounds of everything, nobody was excited. However, he just continued on. ""I am announcing that we are going to have a new tournament starting in a few months! This means that new people are going to be invited into our Smash Mansion and unfortunately, some people are going to have to be booted out."

I looked away when that was said. Gosh, I hope I don't end up replacing somebody. I'd really feel bad if I did. Especially if I replaced Sonic or Snake. They both deserve to stay since they were the first ever third party Smashers to come here. If I found out I came to replace one of them, I would really feel bad. Sure, I'm honored to be here (and I really didn't have much of a choice due to my universe being destroyed), but it still doesn't make it feel any better if I had to replace one of them.

"However, for the time being, nobody is being booted yet, since I haven't decided on who's being booted." Master Hand continued. "I want you all to meet three of the newbies who are going to be in this new Smash Tournament, and I want you to give them a kind welcome into this home. Those of you who were new in Brawl ought to know how they feel right now having to leave their universe to come live here with us, and I expect you to give them support and not put them down either!"

Silence followed at that statement, and I heard a couple of feet shuffling nervously.

"Alright, let me introduce the newbies to you, one at a time." Master Hand continued.

R.O.B. peeked in briefly. "Villager, it's your turn." he said.

"Aw, snap..." you said, walking out of the curtains to introduce yourself. Meantime, I began to fidget, shifting from foot to foot in nervousness. Wii Fit Trainer grabbed my shoulder.

"Please don't fidget, you're making me even more nervous." she said.

"Sorry." I said quickly, stopping my fidgeting.

Immediately after you were introduced into the room, I heard giggles emerge from a few Smash Bros. However, when Master Hand turned the lights off (and shouted "_EXCUSE ME!_" across the room) , the giggles quickly stopped. The lights turned back on so that he can continue on. I'm wasn't really listening to what he had to say. Instead, I started to fidget once more.

"I just don't get how you can even be nervous." Wii Fit Trainer said. "Like I said before, everyone's going to suck it up to you. You're a mascot, and fans really wanted you here. Trust me, I know. Do you know how many people have posted online wanting you to be in the next Smash Bros?"

"Do you think I really had time for the Internet when I was busy with my sister, my dog, and saving the world all the time?" I ask her. "I barely had the time to watch Sonic and Mario's Brawling videos they sent me. And that only makes me even more nervous. What if I'm not what people expected me to be?"

"I don't think there's anything to worry about." Wii Fit Trainer said. "Well...except probably Sonic. And Samus. Sonic will be mad because he thinks you're replacing him and Samus will think you're a clone, but once you kick her butt once or twice she'll leave you alone, and Sonic's just an egotistic butt hole you don't need. Other than that, I don't think you'll have any problems fitting in, from what I know about the Smashers. Me on the other hand..."

She trailed off, looking away. R.O.B. peeked in again.

"Wii Fit Trainer, it's your turn." he said.

"Oh God..." she whispered. "Okay, coming."

"Good luck." I said with a smile as she left. I am now alone. At least I'm being introed last, but it doesn't make me any less nervous. I pace the room in silence as the introductions of Wii Fit Trainer go on. I heard a lot of commotion from the Smash Bros about Wii Fit Trainer being introduced, and it doesn't sound nice. I see the lights turn off again and heard Master Hand shout "_EXCUSE ME!"_ again.I simply pretended that I didn't notice and continue on pacing the room.

When the noise quiets after about ten minutes, R.O.B. peeks in.

"You're up." he said.

I didn't say anything, but I nodded and stepped out of the curtains to face the crowd of Smash Bros. I looked at all of their reactions. Some were shocked, others were happy, others wrinkled their noses...but one person's reaction was the worst: Sonic's.

"I've seen enough!" he hollered as soon as I stepped on the stage. He pushed through everyone, running at me as if he was going to pick me up and strangle me. I wasn't sure what to do, and I freaked out. I covered my eyes, bracing for Sonic to beat the crap out of me when Master Hand picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned, none too happy that Sonic had just lunged at me as if he was going to strangle me.

"Permission to be excused?" Sonic asked in a grumpy tone.

"Absolutely not!" Master Hand boomed. "Now you will be a good audience or you will be paying my office a visit after this is over!"

He set Sonic back down at his spot. The blue hog still glared at me. I tried not to play it any mind as I looked down, fidgeting again. Luckily, intro protocol is very short, and I just had to make a short speech before all was said and done. What a relief. At least there wasn't too much negativity, but Sonic's reaction had me scared.

"Alright, that concludes this meeting." Master Hand announced. "Now everyone may go eat their breakfast, and please be respectful of our newbies here. I already have assigned them to rooms. Since we don't have enough rooms in this mansion to fit everyone, some of us are going to have to double up. New room assignments are going to be posted after breakfast and yoga training with Wii Fit Trainer. Please be sure to check them out and move your things into your new rooms. Brawls have been cancelled today so that we can move our things. You are now dismissed. Thank you and have a Smashing Fun day."

Upon that command, all of the Smash Bros began to scatter off to wherever they wanted to go. R.O.B. decided to lead Wii Fit Trainer, you, and I towards the cafeteria in case we forgot where it was.


	6. Argue Argue Argue

**Chapter Five: Argue Argue Argue...**

**I **didn't realize how hungry I was until I arrived at the cafeteria. Immediately upon arriving in the cafeteria, I am greeted by the scents of breakfast, mostly consisting of maple syrup. I get in the back of the line that's leading out the door to get food. I sure hope that there's some left by the time I get up there. Thankfully, there is, and I grab my breakfast, heading towards the tables to find a place to sit down.

Being new wasn't very fun when it comes to trying to find a seat. You don't know anybody or how they might react to you. I saw tables upon tables of Smashers, sitting and having their own conversations. I looked around to see if I could spot anybody that I knew. Luckily, I spotted R.O.B. at a fairly uncrowded table. There was an available seat right next to Sonic, who was talking with R.O.B. and another Smasher that I didn't know. I knew Sonic scared me beyond belief at the welcoming ceremony, but perhaps he might have calmed down.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked Sonic.

I am shocked at the response I got.

"Yes, I do mind!" Sonic snapped, getting up from his seat. His chair fell onto the ground, causing me to lose my footing and fall on my face. "Now, get lost!"

Usually, I would have picked myself up and left, but that would have been if I was in a stable state of mind. I was beyond not stable in mind right now. My universe got destroyed, I was in a Mansion that I didn't want to go to in the first place full of people that I didn't know, and now I had a blue hedgehog being rude to me. I couldn't take this. I threw my chair as hard as I could at Sonic. He fell back and hit the table, causing somebody to spill their orange juice.

"That's for your rude welcome!" I shouted as I started to walk away.

Sonic would have run after me, but R.O.B. grabbed him. I wasn't aware that my Crash Bomb had been activated as I threw that chair until it suddenly went flying across the room, bouncing off the walls and barely missing several Smashers' heads. I gasp slightly. I know that thing tends to go off by accident. I was still learning how to control it, but I still didn't have complete control over it. I watched the chair as it continued to bounce off walls until it hit Master Hand, who just so happened to be in the doorway.

_Oh oh..._

"Sonic The Hedgehog and Mega Man, get in my office _immediately!"_ boomed Master Hand.

"But Master Hand!" we both yelled..

"I said _IMMEDIATELY!"_ Master Hand yelled, clearly angry. "The rest of you, WiI Fit Trainer is ready to begin her yoga lessons, so let's start heading to the gym to get started."

The two of us walk towards Master Hand's office without another word spoken.

**. . . . . .**

When we got to the office, I looked around as I always did. The room was silent except for the faint sound of someone's music from their IPOD. I looked over to the see-through door of the office next door and saw a blur of someone jamming to music. I couldn't tell who they were, but they looked familiar - like someone from my world. Assist Trophy, maybe? I quickly shoved that aside (since it was probably just some silly illusion anyway) as Master Hand's air freshener went off. Sonic came in and sneezed. I just glared at him. He glared back. Shortly, Master Hand came in.

"So, shall we get started on talking about what the meaning behind this unacceptable and unprofessional behavior from two main heroes at breakfast was?" Master Hand asked us. "Might I add, you guys interrupted something very important for Smash Bro 4 preparations!"

Immediately, the yelling began. First it started with me yelling over Sonic, then Sonic yelling over me. Before long, it' was so loud that Master Hand couldn't understand what either of us were saying.

"SILENCE!" Master Hand boomed, clearly annoyed.

Silence resumed in the room. The only things heard were the air freshener spray and whomever's IPOD that was blaring in the next room.

"Now, let's try this again, in an orderly fashion." Master Hand said. "One at a time, please tell me what the meaning behind this behavior earlier was."

"Well, Master Hand," Sonic started in a snobby tone. "I didn't want to have Mega Man sit at my table so I –"

"Decided to be a royal butt-hole and not give a newbie a proper welcome!"I interrupted, starting to get very irritated with Sonic.. "Knocked a chair down and tripped me for no reason."

"In the end it was _your _fault for not only throwing the chair back, but putting that sticky Crash bomb or whatever you call the stupid thing the bottom of it, which caused it to go flying across the cafeteria!" Sonic interrupted

"Well you deserved it!" I shouted in his face.

"Alright, we're getting nowhere!" Master Hand stopped our argument.. "It's obvious that we can't talk this over without us interrupting each other! You both ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You both are the main heroes of your games for one. Sonic, you ought to be showing the Villager, Mega Man and Wii Fit Trainer how to behave since you've been here for awhile."

"Hmph, seems they are all capable of behaving themselves." Sonic mumbled. "Well, except for Mega Man and I will never do anything for that piece of junk as long as I stand…"

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"Moving on!" Master Hand shouted before Sonic could think of something to shoot back at me. "Mega Man, you should be especially embarrassed. I just put you into the new tourney and into this mansion and you haven't been here for an hour and already you are making a visit to my office. This is unacceptable!"

I hung my head in shame. Sonic smirked at me, obviously happy that I got the blame for most of this.

"Proper punishments must be given for this unacceptable behavior." Master Hand continued after a few moments. "The both of you have shown me that you are not going to get along, and I am going to nip this in the bud right now. I'm not going to deal with this every time you two walk into the cafeteria. You two are both going to be roomed together. Perhaps that will help you to be able to settle your differences, or at least learn to tolerate each other to the point where you two aren't arguing or Brawling with each other every time you meet!"

"Say what?!" we both yelled at the same time, mouths open in disbelief.

"It's not up for discussion!" Master Hand shouted. "Now the two of you _will_ get out there and do yoga with Wii Fit Trainer and then you _will_ move your things into your new room! And you _will_ do both of these things without any arguing or Brawling, or you both will make another visit to my office! You both are dismissed!"

I rose from my seat without a word, not bothering to push the chair in. That was always a good sign that I'm angry. I always tried to be a gentleman and push the chair in when I got done with it, but this time, I just pushed it across the room, letting it hit the door. The mystery person was still jamming to the IPOD as if nothing happened. Sonic left the door open and I slammed it behind me.

**. . . . . **

I headed into yoga class in silence. Currently, everyone was doing tree poses. I found an empty mat and started trying to do the exercise, even though I felt like I was going to fall at any moment. I couldn't care less if I did. My mood was currently stuck in a "I couldn't care less about anybody or anything's wants or needs" type of mood. As if I wasn't already upset enough with the whole world situation and being in a mansion full of Nintendo people who I didn't even know, and now I had Sonic standing here, running his mouth at me all because I existed. In some ways, I wished that I could just disappear and never come back.

Mystery Smasher, , Sonic, and R.O.B. were chit chatting about something or another, but I wasn't listening to them. I did notice that Sonic was going on about the room situation that Master Hand assigned. I wasn't too happy about it either, but I sure wasn't complaining about it.

Wii Fit Trainer walked over to me, noticing that I am not in a very good mood. She pulled me out of the room for a moment. Nobody else seemed to notice, since all eyes were glued to the training video on the overhead. She gently closed the door as we stepped out.

"You alright, Mega Man?" she asked. "Not too overwhelmed?"

I nodded, refusing to tell her what was bothering me. However, she can see right through me.

"Take deep breaths..." she said.

"Trainer, I really don't -"

She interrupted me. "Just do it. Trust me, it helps a lot."

Although I don't think breathing exercises are going to help me since I'm a robot, I do them anyway. Besides, arguing with a well-known health professional - not the best choice for anyone involved.

"Breathe in...Breathe out..." Wii Fit Trainer coaches me.

I didn't realize exactly how nervous I'd become until I started the breathing exercises. I found it hard to get my breath in the timing she was coaching me. A few times, I even found myself gasping for breath or coughing. However, I shook it off, trying to focus on the exercises and calming down. Wii Fit Trainer smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe in...breathe out..." she continued.

With a few minutes of that, I managed to calm myself down a little bit. Wii Fit Trainer still kept her hand on my shoulder, just in case.

"Uh...thanks." I said shyly once I finally regained my breath.

"No problem." Wii Fit Trainer said. "I thought you needed a breather. As you found out at the welcome meeting, I'm really nervous as well, but those breathing routines really do help. By the way, I'm sorry for how I acted at the welcome ceremony."

"It's fine..." I said, looking at my feet.

Why was I so nervous around her? To this day, I still can't say why. Why couldn't I just tell her my secret? I didn't know why, but at the same time I did. I was scared of how she might react. What if she didn't feel the same way? Plus, wouldn't it be awkward if a little child like me were that close to an adult fitness instructor?!

Well, in a way, I'm not a child. I'm technically about 25 years old. By the way, nobody did a thing for my birthday, which really made me angry. Even Dr. Light didn't do anything. He told me that I am too old for birthday parties and that I should learn to celebrate my birthday on my own. Roll threw a fit and yelled at him, but I grabbed her and told her that it was all fine. Truth was, I was hurt inside, but I didn't want any more family drama - I hated any drama with a burning passion, and certainly didn't want any more family drama especially after Protoman's little incidents that I still wasn't over (even though Protoman was trying to make things up to me, but every time he'd get close to doing so, his power core would act up again, he'd get violent, and we'd be right back where we started). The whole birthday was the beginning of a downfall with Dr. Light and I. I still valued him as my creator, but I was starting to think he didn't value me anymore. Especially since after that talk, he quit repairing me completely, telling me that I will be fine and that my injuries weren't serious, when under normal circumstances, he'd want to fix me at once.. I almost grew to hate Dr. Light, until I realized the true reason why this was happening just a day before my world was destroyed.

Dr. Light sat me down for an important discussion that he didn't even let Roll hear. He told me about how I was always in need of repairs, since I was a clutz and always banged into something and hurt an arm or leg, or slipped on something that I didn't see. According to Dr. Light, I was destined to "die" as he put it, soon. He just didn't have the resources to constantly repair me anymore, and he needed to work on a new project before that happened to make sure there would be someone there in my place to protect everyone and make a difference like I had. I got steaming mad at him about the idea of being replaced and went on for five minutes on how he never valued me at all, that I was probably just his tool all along and nothing more before slamming the door as hard as I could in his face. Now I really regret that, since that was the last time I saw him, and I never got the chance to apologize for the hurtful words I said that day.

"Well, anyway, are you ready to get back in?" asked Wii Fit Trainer, noticing I'd zoned out.

I nodded and headed into the workout room once again. Wii Fit Trainer went over to Sonic, R.O.B, and that other Smasher whose name I didn't get yet, hollering for them to drop and give her 50 pushups for talking during her training session. I giggle lightly as they all drop and do the pushups. After an hour, we are dismissed.


	7. Down

**Chapter Six: Down**

After the yoga session has ended, we were all dismissed to begin moving our things into our new rooms. I noticed that all of the room pairs are posted on the bulletin. Not caring who else is roomed with who, I pulled a map out of the slot and opened it up, looking for my name. As Master Hand said, I was roomed with Sonic, and our room was on the second floor of the mansion. I headed up the stairs and flung open the door to our room to reveal that a few of my boxes are already in there. Since my universe was destroyed, Master Hand was nice enough and threw me together some basic stuff, which was already delivered to our room. The other boxes which contained what little of my stuff from home that Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, and Kirby could salvage were waiting in the lobby, according to the note that was kindly stuck to the wall.

I ripped off the "Welcome To Smash" sticker that was sealing the box and threw all of the paper and styrofoam "peanuts" onto the ground to reveal some bed linens and pillow cases along with a comforter and sheets. They were all plain blue, which was alright by me. I unfolded them all carefully, throwing the packet of papers that was in the box onto the ground and began making up my bed.

That just had to be the moment when Sonic walked in, pushing the door completely open so that it banged against the wall. He slammed down a box. We just glared at each other before he walked out.

After making up my bed, I opened the next box, again ripping off the "Welcome to Smash" sticker, throwing the paper and "peanuts" onto the floor, and throwing another packet of papers onto the floor. This box contained some clothes for me so that I don't have to sit in my armor all the time. Not wanting to deal with Sonic arguing with me about who gets what side of the closet, I threw the box off to the side.

Sonic returned again, but once again we just glared at each other. He threw a box in and left once again.

I open the last box that was in the room, noticing that this one contained some entertainment things for me. I got a blue 3DS, charger, 3 games, a EShop card, art supplies, paper, notebooks, and a small laptop with charger included. I set those aside as well, not wanting to argue with Sonic about where I'm putting them, or to bug him about the fact that I will need the Wifi password for me to use the Internet - not that I care if I have it or not anyway.

I walked down to the lobby to get my boxes from my home that Donkey Kong, Link, Mario, and Kirby managed to salvage. Each of them must've packed a box since there were four boxes stacked in one neat pile. I made a mental note to thank them the next time I saw them. I picked up the box that I knew contained Rush, wanting him to be out of that box as soon as possible. After all, that dog didn't deserve to be in a box when he did nothing wrong.

When I arrived back to the room, Sonic was back, and he didn't look pleased with me.

"Oh no!" he shouted, pointing his finger at me as if accusing me of a crime "That dog is _not _ going to be living here! I'm not about to listen to it bark all night long!"

"That's too bad." I mumbled, not really intending for him to hear. "Rush is all I have now, and I'm not giving him up because of your requests. I could care less what you want anymore."

Sonic just snorted in response. "Good, because I never gave a Chao's rear end what you wanted. I'm telling you, you're not bringing that dog in here. Does Master Hand even know -"

"For your information, _yes_ Master Hand does know about Rush and _yes_ he's approved of him living here!" I interrupted him, my voice louder and slightly angry now. "Now stay out of my business and mind your own!"  
"That dog is my business because you're my roommate and -"

"Lollipops for the Sonic-Kun!" you interrupted, opening the door as if you were welcomed to just barge on in. That was enough to set me over the edge, and I push Sonic and you out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Luckily, you were all walking out anyway, so nobody argued.

I opened up Rush's box, and let him out to run for awhile while Sonic was out of the room. As he ran around, I sat on my bed. Before long, I was lost in my own thoughts again. Again, thinking about my world, and still thinking about yesterday's devastation. I questioned myself - was I losing myself? I was snapping at everyone ever since I came here. I kept telling myself that I was still in shock that my entire world was rubble and that my mood should improve very soon, but part of me still has doubts that I will improve. I close my eyes, but quickly open them when you open up the door.

"Lollipop for you!" you say cheerfully, handing me a lollipop.

One thing about you - you always have managed to come out at the right moment. It's like you always knew when I was feeling down and any time you "sensed" I was, you would always come in with something to cheer me up. I managed a smile and grabbed the lollipop from you. "Thanks, Villager."

"It's no problem!" you said cheerfully with your happy grin.

Most people already did and still do find your constant grin creepy, but I didn't. I was actually happy that you always found a reason to smile. A lot of Smashers already found it weird that I was always frowning and had a serious look all of the time. Truth was, ever since the devastation at Light's lab, I had pretty much no reason to smile anymore, so I didn't. I mean seriously - my entire family was dead, my universe was nothing but rubble, and I was living in a Mansion full of Nintendo snobs and a blue hedgehog who yelled at me for breathing in air. So yeah. I bet you'd be the same way if you were me.

You Animal Crossing people have always had everything easy. You live a carefree life, wandering around your town, talking to your friends in your village, shaking trees and getting fruit, digging holes, going fishing, and even chopping down whatever you want to without a single care in the world. I wished I could live that way - just for one day. One day where I could just not care about what I did or what dangers may be around in the world. However, that was basically impossible as me. I was always worried about my sister, making sure that she was always happy. I was worried about Dr. Wily, who seemed to always be brewing some other new plan to try and send me to the trash heap. I was worried about Protoman, who has turned into a butt hole thanks to his power core problem, and because of the fact Dr. Wily got a hold of him, he's now become like Dr. Wily and Bass, with a desire to send me to the trash heap - he's forgotten anything and everything we've been through thanks to whatever Dr. Wily did, and it's pretty much a matter of waiting for him to die from his power core virus since it's impossible now to bring him back to his senses. I was worried about Dr. Light's new project that he was hiding from me for so long, although now I will never know what it was. I was worried about so many things. What I would give to live a life like you did, and what I would give to not be here in this Mansion right now!

I didn't realize that you'd left the room until the door opened to reveal Sonic. I stood up.

_Here we go again..._


End file.
